


Nine Lives

by Siberian



Category: NCIS
Genre: Crack, Dangerous Situations, Gen, When in Doubt-Contact Author for Full List of Warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29527533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberian/pseuds/Siberian
Summary: Just when will his luck run out? Even cats have to meet their maker sometime.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Nine Lives

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Death Crack Fic Challenge" on NFA
> 
> This is written from McGee’s POV and Gibbs POV. The story contains no spoilers except that someone has a sibling. It is also my first attempt at Crack fic so I hope I didn’t miss the mark.
> 
> Come join me on [Tumblr](https://siberianthewriter.tumblr.com)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

McGee looked at his computer screen intensely trying to stop the words from blurring together. Suddenly he felt himself sway in his chair and he reached down to grip the edge of his desk. McGee's now rapidly beating heart slowed down gradually as he realized he wouldn't fall. The movement forced McGee's gaze away from the screen and he blinked rapidly trying to adjust his eyes to the varying colors of the room. The seconds ticked by as all McGee did was blink.

In the end, he was only partially successful, as blurry shapes still floated across his vision. McGee sighed accepting defeat and stood on unsteady legs. He ignored how his body swayed knowing lack of sleep was to blame. A high priority case had come in which dumped massive amounts of work into McGee's lap. In addition to that he had been given a special project by the Director which also had a rushed deadline.

What all the rushed work translated to was McGee going three days without sleep. That would have been bad enough on its own but he had also not been able to sleep the day before he'd been bombarded. His teammates had grown concerned at McGee's grogginess so he had fibbed by telling them he had napped at a few intervals. McGee made his way into the break-room to get something to eat. He had finally finished both of his projects and had decided that some breakfast was just what he needed.

It was just now the beginning of his shift, his fifth day without sleep, and he was already counting down the minutes when he could go home. McGee entered the break-room within a few minutes. Spotting some bread on the counter he put two slices in the toaster. The task taking longer than it should have since McGee saw two toasters in the place of one. Once the toast was finally browning McGee turned to get some jam as well as any utensils he would need.

Just as McGee grabbed a plate the toaster ejected the toast. McGee walked back over to the toaster and picked up the fork he'd placed on the counter. He leaned forward with the intention of piercing the toast on the fork to avoid burning his fingers. It was difficult trying to grab the toast though since McGee saw four pieces of toast instead of two. Swaying slightly McGee unknowingly bypassed the toast and moved the fork closer to an electrical outlet.

McGee leaned closer even more thinking he almost had it. "McGee." Swaying backward McGee looked blearily toward the door to see Gibbs standing in the doorway. "Yes boss?" Gibbs walked over to stand next to McGee. Without preamble he grabbed the toast and plopped it on McGee's plate. "The Director has some questions about your report." McGee watched in a daze as Gibbs spread jam on the toast. "Go." McGee jerked slightly at Gibbs' voice forgetting that he wasn't alone in the break-room. McGee left the room to head to the Director's office.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

McGee wasn't sure how long he'd been in the Director's office but he was happy to be heading back to his desk. He yawned widely as he took a step downward on the staircase but he didn't realize he had bypassed the next step. He was just about to lose his balance when an agent McGee didn't know bumped into him pushing him slightly backward. McGee gave a nod to acknowledge the agent's apology before continuing to make his way down the stairs. Finally reaching his desk McGee flopped down in his chair before remembering his toast in the break-room.

He was just about to force himself to get up again when he saw two purple rectangles on a plate. He blinked wondering if he was imaging things. After a few moments McGee leaned forward to bring the plate closer. It was at this point he noticed the glass of milk placed next to the plate. McGee glanced up to give Gibbs a nod of thanks before pulling both items closer.

He started to eat completely unaware that he looked like a toddler eating finger foods. When McGee finished Gibbs gave him some paperwork to organize. A few hours passed before McGee realized the simplicity of his task. The rest of the team was making phone calls related to a case whereas McGee was just organizing old paperwork. He was just about to ask Gibbs why he'd been given a lighter work load, when something wet touched the left corner of his face, near his mouth.

McGee jerked to the right but whatever it was followed. As the wet object was moved against McGee's skin he realized it was a tissue. McGee looked up flailing his arms in the process to see that Tony was the one wiping his face. "Now now McGeek, left over jam isn't a substantial lunch." McGee flailed his arms again finally getting a grinning Tony to back off. Tony dropped the tissue into McGee's wastebasket then lifted up an until then unseen Styrofoam container.

Tony placed it in front of McGee before going back to his desk. McGee watched Tony make the short trip back to McGee's desk again. This time when Tony stopped at McGee's side he lay down a napkin, a fork and after a loud pop signaling it was open a can of soda. McGee watched Tony return to his seat before looking back toward the Styrofoam container. Opening the square box McGee looked down in surprise at the small selection of Sushi. He rarely ever ordered Sushi but he wasn't disappointed that was what was ordered for him.

McGee jabbed into a California Roll bringing it up to his mouth. There was an odd smell when it was under his nose but McGee ignored it as his stomach rumbled. Apparently enough time had passed that McGee's body was demanding food again. Loudly. The food was inches away from McGee's lips when the fork was yanked out of his hand. McGee looked up toward the food thief. The culprit, unsurprisingly, was Tony.

The senior agent was currently holding the food under his nose with a scrunched up look on his face. "I think this has gone bad." Tony lowered the fork before looking at the Sushi with a puzzled expression. "We didn't even order Sushi." Tony picked up the carton of spoiled food and threw it in the trash. The fork still impaling the California Roll followed the container an instant later.

Tony walked back over to his desk and looked through the take-out bag. He sighed heavily before grabbing his chair and setting it down next to McGee’s desk. Grabbing the rest of his things Tony settled down next to McGee and put his carton of food between them on the desk. “They messed up your order McGee. I’m afraid we’re going to have to share my Beef Lo Mein. I’ll call them after lunch to get everything straightened out.”

Tony held out a new fork but suddenly pulled it back when McGee went to grab it. “All the carrots are mine Probie. Don’t make me stab you.” McGee just reached forward to yank the fork out of Tony’s grasp. After lunch McGee’s day fell into its previous pattern and before he knew it the workday was coming to a close. The second the time on McGee’s computer hit five o’clock he logged off, then grabbed his things, before making his way to the elevators.

Arriving at the elevators he pressed the call button as his eyes slowly slid shut. He was already in a slight doze when the elevator dinged. McGee swayed slightly as he eyes jerked open. Not really paying attention to his surroundings McGee put a foot forward to step into the elevator. His eyesight was blurry so it didn’t register with him that he was facing the interior of the elevator shaft and not the elevator’s metal interior.

McGee leaned forward to step down when he heard Gibbs call his name. He turned away from the elevator hearing the doors softly close a moment later. His eyes finally focused as Gibbs stepped in front of him. “Yes Boss?” Gibbs grabbed the few things McGee was carrying. “I’m going to drive you home. I don’t want you riding the bus with so little sleep.” McGee nodded in easy acceptance too tired to try to oppose Gibbs’ decision.

McGee turned back toward the elevator raising his hand to press the call button a second time when Gibbs’ words halted his movement. “The elevators are being shut down for general maintenance. We need to take the stairs.” McGee didn’t comment just dazedly followed Gibbs to the stairwell. The short journey to the parking lot was uneventful, McGee not noticing in his sleepy state how Gibbs hovered at his side or how the other man was mindful that he could take a nasty fall.

Once they reached Gibbs’ car McGee climbed in gratefully, his tired limbs automatically melting into the comfortable seat. Gibbs paid McGee no mind as he got the vehicle on the road. They had only been driving for ten minutes when Gibbs looked toward McGee to ask for directions. McGee had only just recently moved into his current apartment and Gibbs couldn’t remember where it was located. Gibbs opened his mouth only to close it when he realized McGee was sound asleep.

Gibbs made a decision the next split second. McGee would stay over for the night. Twenty minutes passed in peaceful silence as Gibbs shortened the distance to his house. They were only a block away when Gibbs took a sharp right turn to get onto his street. McGee’s door suddenly flew open and the sleeping agent, who had been slumped against the door, started to tip sideways. Gibbs caught everything happening out of the corner of his eye and reached out frantically with his right hand.

He managed to grab at the back of McGee’s shirt collar. With the fabric bunched in his fist he pulled McGee back into the car. McGee woke up at that to look around in confusion. Gibbs pulled the car over before leaning over McGee to firmly shut the passenger side door. Once that was done he reached past McGee’s shoulder to wrap the seat belt around the younger man. “From now on wear your seat belt.”

Gibbs grumbled out the order at the same moment he clicked the seat belt into place. McGee looked down at the seat belt in confusion. “I thought I already had it on.” A second later McGee shrugged to himself before taking up his previous position against the door. Gibbs pulled back on the road feeling more shaken then he ever would have admitted. He didn’t understand why the car didn’t indicate the door was open.

All Gibbs could figure was that the door was closed just enough not to signal the car’s sensors. Whatever the reason Gibbs was just grateful they were almost at his house. In the span of three minutes Gibbs was pulling into his driveway. After getting their belongings Gibbs woke McGee up to usher the other man into the house. Gibbs took McGee into his living room gently pushing him into a chair when they were in the room.

Leaving briefly Gibbs came back with some sheets and two pillows. As Gibbs started to make-up the coach, under McGee’s watchful gaze, the exhausted agent got to his feet. McGee came closer with the intention of helping Gibbs. The second wind the young man had received refused to let McGee sit still as Gibbs made the couch more comfortable. Despite wanting to help McGee was actually getting in the way. Gibbs didn’t want to tell McGee that though knowing the other man’s intentions.

So Gibbs decided to give McGee another task. “McGee I had to leave some things by the front door when I went shopping yesterday. Could you put the things that can be refrigerated in the fridge?” McGee nodded readily before making his way to the front entryway. Stopping next to the door McGee eyed two plastic bags that he had failed to notice when he’d entered Gibbs’ house. Kneeling down McGee picked up both semi-heavy bags and made his way to the kitchen.

The bags were placed gently on the counter next to the fridge. McGee then used one hand to hold the fridge’s door open while his other hand rummaged in the grocery bag. McGee pulled various items out of the bags. The kitchen items that exclusively went in the cabinets were set aside as well as the few items for car maintenance. McGee was getting ready to take the last item from the second bag when Gibbs called from the living room to let McGee know the couch was ready.

He placed the last item in the refrigerator not really paying attention to what the item was. He then made his way back into the living room. After a brief glance to Gibbs, with an accompanying softly spoken thank you, McGee fell happily into the cushions.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A hard shake to McGee’s shoulder woke the young man up. McGee glared blearily at the fuzzy shape leaning above him. The glare lessened only slightly when McGee cleared the sleep from his eyes and Gibbs came into focus. Gibbs was dressed in a white undershirt and plain white boxers. His short salt and pepper hair still damp from a shower. “McGee you need to get up or we’ll be late.”

At first McGee was confused. Why would he need to get up so soon after he had just laid down? His gaze moved from Gibbs to dart around the room in search of a clock. A brief search revealed a well worn clock nestled in the far corner of the room. McGee’s eyes widened when he realized the time. Gibbs moved back slightly to give McGee room to move as he stumbled to his feet.

“I’m going to finish getting ready. Then you can have the bathroom. In the meantime help yourself to some breakfast.” With that Gibbs made his way back upstairs. McGee stood where he was for a few more minutes just rubbing his eyes. No matter how long he rubbed them though the grainy feeling under his eyelids wouldn’t go away. After some time had passed he stumbled his way into the kitchen.

McGee rummaged around until he had produced some bread and was able to pop two slices in the toaster. He reached into the fridge blindly his gaze being drawn upward hearing Gibbs tell him he was done in the bathroom. McGee’s hand connected with the rounded handle of the orange juice. He looked back toward the fridge only to look away again as the bread popped up in the toaster. McGee placed the orange juice on the counter before grabbing a cup.

The cup was filled as McGee grabbed his toast. He drank deeply out of the cup as he grabbed some butter for his toast. McGee made a face as the taste of the orange juice registered. It tasted horrible but he shrugged it off thinking the juice had gone bad. Finishing buttering his toast, McGee went to take another drink of the juice, forgetting it might be bad, when Gibbs’ yell stopped his movements.

“What are you doing!?” McGee looked toward Gibbs with wide eyes his cup halted mid-way toward his mouth. McGee stayed frozen unsure of what had prompted the reaction. Gibbs moved forward once he realized that McGee wasn’t going to respond. Coming to a stop next to the still frozen young man Gibbs lifted up the bottle of orange juice. McGee’s expression showed confusion as he took in the color of the carton. Last night when he’d loaded the groceries into the fridge he could have sworn the orange juice carton had been white.

Gibbs either didn’t register McGee’s confusion or chose to ignore it as he continued. His anxious worry saturating his every word. “This is anti-freeze McGee. You didn’t drink this, did you?” McGee’s eyes widened taking in the label on the blue container. Still not believing what he was seeing he looked down into his cup to see clear liquid not the bright orange McGee had been expecting. Gibbs calling an ambulance on his cell phone was white noise to McGee’s ears as he still tried to process what had taken place.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The day was bright and cheerful, a cool soft wind causing the landscape to sway in a joyful dance. The wind tugged at the gathered group trying to include them in its play but now was not the time for them to be joyful. The only emotions present in their hearts darkened by the untimely passing of Timothy McGee. Gibbs looked around at McGee’s friends and family surrounding McGee’s coffin. The group shrouded in sorrow.

Gibbs looked up as the wind brushed against his face trying to keep himself in check. He felt responsible for what happened. It had been his house, his kitchen, his anti-freeze. When he’d realized what McGee had done he called for an ambulance but his efforts ended up being in vain. McGee had arrived at the hospital safely but his heart gave out shortly after Gibbs had arrived. The poison taking a toll even faster than the doctor’s had anticipated.

Two birds chirped in a nearby tree and Gibbs smiled slightly knowing that McGee would be happy his funeral had taken place on such a beautiful day. Gibbs looked back toward the group when the minister finished speaking. It was decided early on that everyone would bring something to the grave site that reminded them of McGee. It had been requested by the family so they all complied although they didn’t know the reasoning behind the request. Gibbs watched solemnly as McGee’s parents approached the coffin as it was lowered into the ground.

McGee’s mother sniffled for a few more moments before composing herself enough to speak. “Thank you all for attending. We asked all of you to bring something with you that reminded you of our son. It’s a tradition in the McGee family to bury our dead with tokens of affection.” She looked down opening a large bag dangling from her arm to retrieve a small rubber ball. It was an older toy with two blue stripes next to each other and two red stars in two separate expanses of white. The patterns as well as the color were faded from use.

“This was Tim’s favorite toy as a child.” Gibbs lifted an eyebrow slightly when McGee’s mother dropped the ball into the grave. The little rubber ball ricocheted in the semi-enclosed space only adding to the oddity of the moment. Both parents then stepped away only to have McGee’s sister approach the grave. “My brother loved his career but always wanted to make a name for himself as a writer. I know Tim could have been one of the greats given a chance.”

She motioned to her father who handed her a large case. Setting it on the ground she knelt down to open it. She took out a typewriter before standing back up. Gibbs was halfway through the thought that she couldn’t be throwing that into the grave when she tossed it in. A loud cracking sound rent the air as metal met the smooth wood of McGee’s casket.

Both of Gibbs’ eyebrows rose to his hairline at, what he thought were unbelievable, thoughts were confirmed. Gibbs looked over to the rest of the team seeing they were equally shocked. If the look on DiNozzo’s face were anything to go by he had actually cringed. Looking back down at the coffin Gibbs had to stop himself from cringing as well when he saw the semi-deep gashes now in the top of the casket and along the right side.

One by one McGee’s family members stepped forward to add something to the grave. Finally Jimmy Palmer was selected to contribute. “McGee always thought I had my eye on Abby. I think Abby’s great but would never have tried to steal her. So this is my written word that I won’t try even now.” The young man stepped forward nervously to drop the piece of paper into the grave. Abby looked toward Jimmy with a sweet expression.

It was obvious the sentiment was appreciated by her and she thought McGee would feel the same. Ducky was the next to step forward. He was holding a small tube, his eyes cast down at what he was holding instead of the grave, his expression pained. When Ducky spoke he did so as if McGee was one of his cadavers. The only real difference was that the tone was gentled even more than usual.

“Timothy, you rarely ever came to me for help but the few times you did I felt truly honored. This cream once soothed you when exposed to an unfavorable plant. I hope somehow it can be a balm to your soul as well.” Ducky gently tossed the tube into the grave. The doctor stepped back as Ziva stepped forward. Looking around with unease it was easy to see that Ziva found this custom bizarre and was having a hard time adjusting.

Ziva pulled an earwig out of her pocket to hurriedly toss it into the grave. “This is a symbol of our unity. We will always be brothers in arms. Until we meet again in the afterlife my friend.”Ziva then bowed her head speaking in her native tongue. Gibbs couldn’t interpret all of it but he did recognize enough to know that it was a prayer for fallen comrades. Abby walked forward once Ziva returned to Abby’s side. Barely holding herself together she gently wiped her nose with a black lace tissue.

Abby drew in a deep breath that caused the black lace umbrella over her head to vibrate slightly with the movement. Once she calmed a little she leaned down slightly to dig in a tiny black velvet purse. Abby rummaged for only a few seconds before withdrawing a thin stick. Gibbs didn’t know much about electronics but he recognized it as being a memory card. In their line of work they used them so much that eventually the name stuck.

“Tim I’m going to miss you so much.” Abby tossed the little stick into the grave. “Thanks for the memories.” Abby curled forward at that starting to sob softly. Ducky moved forward to pull Abby into an embrace. Pulling her away from the edge of the grave Ducky ran a soothing hand up and down her back. DiNozzo moved forward next gulping so hard that Gibbs could see his Adam’s apple bob.

Stopping at the edge of the grave DiNozzo smiled in a way that showed his disbelief at standing in front of McGee’s coffin. DiNozzo reached into his jacket pocket pulling out a small square wrapped in shinny plastic. Gibbs recognized it immediately since DiNozzo buying them for McGee had become a common occurrence. “McGee I can’t believe that this is going to be the last Nutty Buddy Bar I ever buy for you. Don’t worry Probie I won’t buy them for anyone else.”

DiNozzo threw the Nutty Buddy Bar into the grave, the confection getting caught on the top of the coffin in a small groove created by the typewriter. Gibbs smiled at the thought that McGee had caught it. Gibbs saw DiNozzo smile as well as though the other man thought the same thing. “A Nutty Buddy Bar for my buddy.” DiNozzo stepped back to look toward Gibbs when he’d returned to his previous spot. Gibbs was the last one to say goodbye.

Looking down at McGee’s issued NCIS hat Gibbs suddenly didn’t want to let it join the rest of the items in McGee’s grave. It felt as though Gibbs could make this moment disappear if he just walked away. He would keep the hat, McGee would come to work tomorrow claiming it, and everything would return to normal. Gibbs let his fingers skim over the once white letters now dulled and frayed due to use. The wear occurring over countless cases were most of the time lives were on the line.

Eventually though Gibbs forced his eyes away from the hat and moved forward. He didn’t know what to say as he looked down at the glossy maple coffin now littered with various items. Gibbs was never very good at these things. Making his fingers stop their stroking he said the first thing that felt right. “You will always be missed. You will always be part of this team. You’re irreplaceable Tim.”

Kneeling down Gibbs placed the hat gently at the base of McGee’s coffin not having the heart to throw it into the grave. Once Gibbs stood back up the minister continued finishing up the service with closing prayers. Gibbs stayed as everyone else dispersed. His eyes fixed to the grave of his youngest agent, and friend, until the gravediggers started to fill the grave in with rich brown dirt. Gibbs wondered briefly, in that part of everyone’s mind that tries to distract you from grief, how they would fit any dirt at all around the coffin.

The items joining the coffin were now being caked with dirt looking as though they’d been haphazardly placed in a storage unit. A full storage unit. Gibbs stayed until he could stay no more. The bright collage of colors was staring to be completely overtaken by rich brown. Walking away from the grave-site Gibbs felt dissatisfied with the fact there was no one to exact revenge on for McGee’s senseless death. Something would have to be done.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A little over a year had passed since McGee’s death and Gibbs was finally satisfied that someone had answered for the senseless act. The company that owned the anti-freeze label was contacted. At first they didn’t give Gibbs the time of day but once someone told the national papers that their product was involved in a government agent’s death they changed their tune. Gibbs swore up and down to anyone who asked that he didn’t know who the anonymous source was.

That, of course, was a blatant lie as Gibbs had watched DiNozzo make the call from a payphone. Regardless of their methods it had the desired effect. Shortly after the national news break Gibbs’ old brand of anti-freeze was not only placed in a different container that didn’t resemble several brands of orange juice but it was also equipped with the type of cap usually reserved for prescription bottles. The new and improved bottle was released with rave reviews from the public but more importantly it passed Gibbs’ seal of approval.

Gibbs also went after his own agency trying to pass a policy that after two days of working non-stop an agent would be required to go home for at least twenty four hours of rest. The policy would also supersede any emergency. After two days another agent would be required to step in to relieve the agent that needed rest. This goal was harder to accomplish but as of six o’clock that evening Gibbs had succeeded. It had taken a lot of hard work, a lot of determination, and calling in some favors but it had been worth it to know McGee’s death had at least served a purpose.

It would never bring McGee back but at least now Gibbs could sleep at night knowing that McGee would be proud of them for what they’d done. Gibbs looked around briefly to make sure no one was paying attention to him. When he was positive the coast was clear he opened the top drawer of his desk to retrieve a picture frame placed upside down among his belongings. Keeping the drawer open Gibbs leaned his hands against the edges of the drawer as he turned the picture right side up.

It was a picture of McGee, DiNozzo and Ziva processing a crime scene. DiNozzo had been in his normal teasing mood but unlike most instances the other two agents were playing along. The end result was all of them looking far too relaxed and happy for being where they were. Gibbs wasn’t really the sentimental type on a normal basis but there was just something that made him take a picture. The cameras’ film wasn’t developed until after McGee’s death and the picture had quickly found its home in Gibbs’ desk. Looking at the smiling agents in the photo, looking at McGee, and knowing that things were finally settled Gibbs did something he hadn’t done in far too long. He smiled.

The End


End file.
